<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream about me tonight by JackalBits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253415">Dream about me tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalBits/pseuds/JackalBits'>JackalBits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Memories, bekind, myfirstoneshot, tooshortbutstillworthit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalBits/pseuds/JackalBits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beach under the twilight was tinged amber. Far on the horizon, the faintest glistering of the sun could be seen already hiding behind the mountains. From that point of view, the ocean’s shimmers looked almost as fire burning, dancing with the gusts of wind. Her cyan eyes scanned the empty land over and over while memories came back...<br/>Her hand trembled as she scrolled to find that last conversation. That last message.<br/>“Good night, sunshine.<br/>Dream about me tonight.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lightning &amp; Oerba Yun Fang, Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream about me tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: this is a fan-fiction work, for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline. I do not own Final Fantasy and its characters, nor do I claim any rights on them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The beach under the twilight was tinged amber. Far on the horizon, the faintest glistering of the sun could be seen already hiding behind the mountains. From that point of view, the ocean’s shimmers looked almost as fire burning, dancing with the gusts of wind. Her cyan eyes scanned the empty land over and over while memories came back. The warmth of Bodhum’s summer wouldn’t, <em>couldn’t</em>, be compared to the heated tropical touch of <em>that woman’s</em> hand. Each time, it was as if their proximity would create electricity. Her entire body shivered at the thought of being with her one more time. If she knew by then, things wouldn’t have been the same way. It was pointless to think about it, for <em>she</em> was gone. <em>‘We are doing all we can, Farron.’</em> She heard echoes brought by the southern breeze. It shattered her heart to know she wasn’t able to do anything.<em> ‘Sergeant Leonhart found a lead that might show her whereabouts.’</em> The expedition found the shed near Sunleth Hills already abandoned. Lightning had nightmares with it for days after. So much blood, bodies of poor young people scattered around the dirt. <em>‘Farron, over here.’</em> She felt the world fall apart when Amodar’s voice reached her. <em>No</em>, one step, <em>no no</em>, another one, <em>please no</em>, she kept going.</p>
<p>“Lightning… are you ok?” The sweet voice of Serah’s brought the older pinkette back to reality. She still faced the ocean, but by now the darkness had already taken place over the sky. “I heard you talking to someone.”</p>
<p>“I…” She looked down at her hands holding the rough railings on the balcony. “didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>“You know that if you need someone… you can just call me, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I appreciate.” Lightning found herself at a loss for words. Everyone around her was trying to help, even Vanille who, surprisingly, was coping way better than her. Why then she still felt that hole inside her chest? Why would that terrifying feeling of despair be the first to greet her in the morning? Why would her eyes burn every time she thought about <em>her</em>? Goddammit, she couldn’t even say her name without breaking down. “Serah?”</p>
<p>“I’m here sis.”</p>
<p>“Any news?”</p>
<p>“… Same.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Probably the longest conversation she had with someone in a week. But there was nothing else she could do, only stare into the horizon and wait. The case was out of her hands, Amodar thought it was best after the outburst. Months had gone by and yet, there was no progress. Still missing, still going straight on dead ends. Lightning shook her head roughly as if trying to send the bad thoughts away. <em>She</em> would never let anything take her down this easy. Oh no, <em>she</em> would confront the challenges with a smug face, with no faltering confidence in herself. Back then, when they first met, the lieutenant thought it was annoying. Until it wasn’t anymore and she realized they were the same.</p>
<p>“I changed.” Lightning whispered; her voice barely audible. “Would you… still like me?”</p>
<p>Everywhere the pinkette looked, she saw <em>her</em>. In the bushes, when <em>she </em>tried to scare Lightning during one of her night patrols. On this same balcony, when <em>she</em> confessed what <em>she </em>was doing in Cocoon. In the water, when they...</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey good lookin’, what are you doing?” The strong pulsian accent sent shivers down her spine. Right in front of her, there she stood, bathed by the moonlight. There couldn’t exist someone as fascinating as that woman. “Is there something wrong? Don’t-oh no, don’t tell me there’s something in my teeth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Idiot.” Lightning gave a heartfelt chuckle, but hid her mouth behind her right gloved-hand. “I was admiring.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Me? I know I’m astonishing, but didn’t think the great Lieutenant Farron would fall this hard for me.” Green eyes met cyan ones and something flickered. She took a step, embracing Lightning tight while her chin rested softly over the pinkette’s shoulder. “Could you please stay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know they’re sending you to Galbadia, Serah told me the other night.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Serio-I, this wasn’t, I didn’t say yes yet.” Lightning stuttered, suddenly too nervous. The situation in Galbadia was worsening each day and even though she had promised to take it easy after the Gran Pulse incident, there was this urge inside of her calling for action. She wanted to help people because she knew wars brought nothing but loss and pain. If the countries in Galbadia were heading the same way Cocoon and Gran Pulse did, Lightning had to do something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you’re considering, aren’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is my job, after all.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re a hero already. Why more?” The pulsian let her arms fall beside her. “You could settle down a bit, I mean, when did you last take a vacation?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t need a vacation. Would you’ve liked if I hadn’t gone to Gran Pulse to save your people? Galbadia is the same! They need help.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sure the Guardian Corps have other lieutenants as capable as you for the mission. Just for the sake of your family, Lightning. Don’t you see?” The pinkette saw frustration on her frame. Green eyes turned down, then up again as if she remembered something. “And I was there too, in Gran Pulse. We all were.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, I’m not saying I did it alone. I was just trying to make you understand, I want this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You could not come back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will come back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But what if you don’t? How… is your family supposed to keep on?” A small wave crashed on the beach behind Lightning, as she looked straight to the other woman. “How-how am I supposed to keep on?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…” The lieutenant took a deep breath. “Can’t leave those people suffering. When I first joined the Guardian Corps, I did it because I had to take care of Serah.” Lightning raised her hand to cup the pulsian’s right cheek. Her skin was soft, warm even in winter. “It all changed when I met you, the Gran Pulse’s spy who showed me the truth about PSICOM. You took me to Oerba and made me see… Fang, you’re the reason why I’m doing all of this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a brief moment of silence in which the ocean, the wind and the chirping of the insects on the nearby thicket were the only audible sounds. Fang’s eyes never left Lightning during all the time, but her expression was unreadable. The lieutenant started to go over everything she said, trying to find the big mistake that lead the pulsian to her somber mood, but it didn’t take long for her to approach and press her lips against Lightning’s. It took her by surprise as she realized how passionate it was. She didn’t step back, although leaned her head a little to look at Fang.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You were mad just a minute ago.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is what you do to me, sunshine.” She gave the adorable dorky smirk that made the pinkette’s heart melt. “You’re right. I’m being overprotective again and I’m sorry for that. I’m trying my best to… you know…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, I understand that you care for me. I do for you too. But this is big, and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself knowing that I could’ve done something.” Lightning gave a quick peck on Fang’s lips. “Plus, this could affect Cocoon and Gran Pulse. I will be protecting my family as well.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I… yes, I know. You’re completely right.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, and Fang. You <strong>are</strong> also my family; you don’t have to be afraid to say it.”</em>
</p>
<p>She was her family. If Lightning had known that this was going to be their last moment together, she would’ve stayed. She wouldn’t have entered that plane straight to hell, to a war that would change everything for her. After one year, when she was discharged with honor, Fang was already gone. She didn’t get to know about the accident, or to see Lightning’s prosthetic implant.</p>
<p>The pinkette took her cellphone out of her pocket and tapped on the app they used to talk. Her hand trembled as she scrolled to find that last conversation. That last message.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Good night, sunshine.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>                Dream about me tonight.”</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo guys, this is my first one-shot (very short one-shot) and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. I thank you a lot for being here! ;D You should know though that English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes. If you have suggestions to help me improve, I will gladly hear it out. </p>
<p>About the story, it came to me while I was listening to this instrumental song called "dream about me". I didn't mean it to be so sad in the end, but well, there's a chance Fang might still be alive. Who knows? We gotta stay positive ;)<br/>See you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>